


Lovers In A Dangerous Time

by CarpentryandDarkMagic



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpentryandDarkMagic/pseuds/CarpentryandDarkMagic
Summary: Takes place just after the scene where Cassie asks Capa about the payload and if he's afraid.





	Lovers In A Dangerous Time

“I think it'll be beautiful,” Capa told her reassuringly. “No, im not scared.”

Cassie met his intensely blue eyes and saw the truth there.

“I am.”

Sadness settled on his face and he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured gently. “I know you wanted everything to be different.”

Cassie felt her eyes fill with tears.

“If you could go back and do it over…”

She cut him off.

“It would be exactly the same. It's not what I wanted, but I made my choices and I know they were right. I'm right where I should be.”

Robert brushed a rogue tear away with his thumb and leaned forward to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him closer, to close the gap between them and drown out the memories of what could have been with the solidity of what was. She heard him draw a breath through his nose and he went stiff. She felt him try to pull away but instead she stepped into him until he bumped back against the console.

“Cassie, we shouldn't,” he started.

“Capa, come on. I miss you.”

“I know, Cass, I miss you too, but we really shouldn't.”

Cassie recognised this game from before the mission started. They'd barely been intimate since boarding Icarus II, trying to keep things professional, but now Capa had that glint in his eye that told her he was open to convincing. She smiled slyly and toyed with the front of his ragged tank top.

“Not even if I was really quiet?”

Capa grinned and leaned in to kiss her again. Apparently it had been so long he couldn't keep the act up for long. She giggled into the kiss and then pulled her face away.

“Oh, Capa, I don't know if we should! What if someone saw us?”

He laughed and spun her around, lifting her to sit against the edge of the console. She spread her legs and he stepped between them to press against her again, kissing her deeply until she whimpered. He groped for one of her breasts and when she moaned quietly he shoved her tee-shirt up and caught her nipple between his teeth just the way she liked. She gasped both at the sensation and the figure in the doorway that she saw when Capa bent over her.

With her eyes locked on his face, Cassie whispered in Capa’s ear.

“Don't panic, but we really do have an audience. It's… Mace.”

His lips stilled on her neck for a moment, but then he moved to one side and she could feel the air touching her flushed, wet skin. Mace was staring at her exposed body in wide eyed silence. They were living on a ship halfway between the earth and the sun, with a potential star buried in its belly, and he could look at her with that kind of...reverence. It was completely intoxicating. Capa had told her once that he thought Mace was in love with her. She hadn't even entertained the thought until now. Cassie and Capa communicated silently in the way of long term partners and he nodded almost imperceptibly.

She said Mace's name gently and beckoned him closer with one hand. His eyes flicked from her to Capa, who was watching the engineer curiously. She knew from the stubborn set of Mace's jaw that he wouldn't approach them on his own. He needed a push. Cassie fixed her shirt and crossed the floor. When she got close enough she could see that he was trembling gently.

“Come here,” she said, smiling warmly at him. Was Robert right? Had close quarters and the possibility of sacrifice led to infatuation or was he really in love with her? She put a hand on his forearm and felt the hard muscle underneath. He was a good head taller than her, broader than Robert. She stroked down his arm to take his hand in hers and lay his fingers against her hip. He flinched a little, again looking over her shoulder at Capa.

“It's fine,” she said, now leading him back slowly. Capa was facing them now and she was pulling Mace towards him. One of the things she loved about Robert; his mental flexibility. Ever the scientist, he was skeptical up until evidence convinced him otherwise. Show him that something worked and he made room for it in his head.

When she bumped softly against his chest, Mace's hand still in hers, Capa put his hands on her waist and leaned to kiss her shoulder. Cassie saw they were practically the same height. Very slowly, she brought Mace's hand back to her hip. Then she reached up and cupped his cheek with her palm. There was want in his eyes, and sadness that suddenly made her chest ache for him. She tried to draw him close to kiss him and he came to her easily. He was pliable. His lips were soft against hers and when she tilted her head and opened her mouth he did the same until she tasted him on her tongue, but his face was still full of doubt. While they kissed, Capa's hand slid down from her waist to her hip until he could twine his fingers with Mace's. When they touched, a shiver went through Cassie that she didn't even try to hide. They both felt him tense. When the kiss broke, he didn't pull away and Cassie smiled again, stroking his jaw fondly.

“It's really OK, Mace.”

Their fingertips still touching on Cassie's hip, Capa leaned forward toward Mace's face, stopping to give him time to pull away. Instead, after searching Capa’s face for a second Mace closed the distance between them in a kiss that started out tentative and ended with both of them breathing faster. Crushed between them both, a jolt ran through her with Robert’s cock hard against her back and Mace stiffening against her belly.

“Come back to my quarters,”she said thickly.

Mace blinked and looked away.

“I just came to talk to Capa, I wasn't trying to...”

“Mace, it’s fine,” Robert spoke up. “It wouldn’t be our first time.”

There was that muscle jumping in his jaw again.

“What makes you think it would be mine?” 

Cassie sighed a pleased curse and Robert laughed.

“I didn’t realise…”

Cassie watched Mace’s eyes rove over Robert’s body.

“What, and you want your friendship bracelet back? There was no reason for you to know.”

She rolled her eyes and then smoothed her hands over Mace’s chest. “No offense, but do you think you could possibly work out this aggression in a way that’s more fun for me?” 

Mace looked back down at her while Capa huffed a laugh and buried his nose in Cassie’s hair.

“Come with us,” she breathed, leaning up towards Mace’s mouth. When he licked his lips hungrily she could practically taste his breath. “Please.”

“Yeah,” he growled through clenched teeth.

Cassie led the way back to her tiny room - her in front, then Mace, then Capa. Robert palmed the door closed and then knowingly slid behind her again. He pulled her shirt up over her head while she yanked her loose sweatpants and briefs down and kicked them aside.

This time she craned her neck and reached over her shoulder to kiss Capa clumsily and lifted one leg to wrap around Mace’s thigh. Mace sighed and reached down between them, between her thighs, and stroked her gently.

Her neck went limp at the feeling of his calloused fingertips and her head lolled back on Capa's shoulder. She watched him through slitted eyes. Mace bit his lip while watching her hips rolling under his touch. Capa reached around her for one of her breasts, cupping and stroking her until her nipple was stiff under his fingers. He was leaning his head down to kiss her neck again when Mace rested a hand against his face. He watched Cassie as he leaned toward Capa again and when she was pressed between them as they kissed she moaned and squirmed.

When Mace pulled back he kept his eyes on her.

“You like that? Watching us?”

She was panting and bucking against his hand. Robert had wrapped an arm around her waist to support her weight.

“Trust me, she likes that,” he said with a chuckle. He was still gently kneading her breasts with one hand until Mace grasped his wrist gently. He kept his fingers working between Cassie's legs while he brought Capa's hand to his mouth, sucking two fingers between his lips.

Cassie whimpered and squeezed off to the side between them. With Robert's body exposed to him and emboldened by Cassie's sounds of pleasure, Mace embraced the situation entirely and took the hint to drop down to his knees and work Capa’s pants down. Capa lifted an eyebrow in surprise but when Mace's mouth slid all the way down his length he let his jaw fall open and clung to Cassie for support.

Pressing her open mouth to his, Cassie also reached down to scrape her fingers along Mace's scalp. She saw Robert's fingers twitching but he resisted the urge to put a guiding hand on Mace's head. Instead she moved a hand up to one of her breasts while she kissed him again. Mace seemed surprisingly capable below them, quickly burying his nose against Capa's belly and looking up at him from under his tawny eyelashes and hollowing his cheeks as he pulled away down his shaft.

“Christ!” Capa sighed, his eyes locked on Mace's reddened mouth wrapped around his cock. When one of Mace's hands found its way back to Cassie's hip Capa grinned at her and she knew what he would have asked if he could have formed a sentence. She sank down next to Mace and when he pulled away she put her mouth on Capa until their lips met around his shaft. He groaned in response and his breath hitched when Mace wrapped his hand around the head, slick from their mouths. Cassie recognised the rigidity in Robert's abdomen and gently guided Mace away from his cock.

“With that body and that face I should've figured you'd have a pretty dick,” Mace mumbled, wiping spit from his chin.

Cassie focused on him while Capa caught his breath. She drew him up onto the bed and kissed him harder, pressing encouragingly against him. He was rock hard now and she grumbled in frustration and peeled his shirt off briskly. He seemed startled by the change in direction but when she started pulling at his belt he wrenched the buckle open and undid the fly of his pants. She immediately pulled his cock free and stroked it while she crushed their mouths together again. This time he was less hesitant about touching her, gripping her ass tightly to bring their bodies together so that he could press his cock between her thighs and rub along her slick lips. She moaned shamelessly into his mouth. She was dripping wet and ready for him but he waited, still kissing her messily. His mouth was hot and swollen and she liked the taste of Robert on his tongue. She glanced up at her lover who seemed mostly recovered. Mace noticed and followed her gaze while Robert settled next to them.

“How much did you like watching us?” Mace murmured, his eyes sliding back down to her face. She bit her lip, her cheeks hot and flushed. He looked at Capa next, gripping his chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed him again, more deliberately this time. The head of his cock was still pressing gently against her and she wriggled her hips to get more friction as the wet sounds of Mace and Capa’s mouths sounded in her ears. When that kiss broke Mace looked from Cassie to Capa and back, the moment punctuated by the heavy sound of all of their breathing.

“Tell us what you want, Mace. I want to hear it. “

His tongue flicked out to wet his kiss-bruised mouth as his glance flickered between them again. Cassie knew where this was going - she hoped- but hearing the words come from his flushed lips was something she needed almost as much as her own release. Knowing her bone-deep, Robert reached an encouraging hand to stroke along Mace’s flank.

“I want you both,” Mace sighed.

Beside him, Capa cursed under his breath (a sure sign of his excitement and something Cassie always loved hearing). She grinned and pressed her mouth softly against Mace’s, lining the head of his cock up with her cunt.

“Do I need…” he began but she bore down on him to take him all the way in one smooth motion. Moaning in unison, both their heads leaned forward until their foreheads connected with an undignified *thunk*.

Cassie giggled and was happy to hear a brisk snort from Mace. She looked up at him with her lower lip caught between her teeth. He had a crooked grin on his face that she couldn’t remember ever seeing, and he caught her in a playful kiss, both hands tangling in her hair.

“Don’t worry about it,” she panted against him. “I had an IUD implanted after…” she met Capa’s eyes briefly and faltered; “after I accepted the mission.” Robert smiled at her sadly and stroked her sweat slick thigh. Turning her focus back to Mace, she patted one of the hands on her head and moved her hips slowly and gently, keeping her eyes locked on his to watch his reaction. He sighed again and ran his hands down her sides to grip her hips tightly.

She put one hand on the back of Mace’s neck and leaned herself backward to put weight on her free hand. He had no choice but to follow her or pull out; soon he was on his knees as he rocked gently into her. She watched Capa lean in to mouth firmly at the join of Mace's shoulder and neck. The combined sensations drew a feral sound from low in his throat before he murmured Capa’s name.

“You sure?” Capa breathed in his ear, still doubtful after all the tension.

“Well I would have invitations printed, but I didn't quite have enough time…”

Egged on by the sparkle in Mace's blue eyes, Cassie bit her lip and pinched him on the chest. He yelped a laugh and nuzzled against her neck before awkwardly turning to face Robert again.

“Sorry, I was just trying to lighten things up.” He chuckled.

Cassie admonished him, still grinding down on his cock. “no fighting allowed in my bed! Be nice!”

“Well then,” his voice dropped an octave and he fluttered his eyelashes prettily. “pretty please Capa, will you fuck me?”

Her thighs shuddered and both men focussed on her. Mace bottomed out inside her and the pressure against her cervix took her breath away. When she bucked her hips forward her clit slid against the root of his cock and her muscles seized as an unexpected orgasm washed over her.

As she rode the wave back down, she felt Robert's hand caressing her belly.

“That's my girl,” he murmured lovingly.

Cassie giggled as she caught her breath, sounds she hadn't consciously made ringing in her ears. She swiped a few errant strands of hair from her forehead while Capa’s hand disappeared from her view. Mace's sudden gasp told her that Robert had started to work him open. She remembered the feeling of his fingers toying with her asshole from previous encounters and the bright flush of Mace's face and chest told her he felt much the same way about it as she had. Distracted, he'd stopped moving his hips, so Cassie took over. Lazily she slid herself up and down the length of his cock; stroking the ripples of his abs gently, exploring the muscled curve of his waist, letting her mouth wander over his collar bone and neck while he concentrated on the sensations of Capa's fingers.

Enthralled, Cassie watched the motion of Capa's shoulder as he started to thrust gently, those stunning blue eyes trailing appreciatively up and down Mace's back. When mace started to push back against Capa's hand she saw Robert grin at her over Mace's shoulder, edging deeper with his fingers and pulling a stuttered cry from Mace and then Cassie in turn when it made him jerk his hips. They were all smiling now, the unique tension between the three of them resolving itself in shared breaths and the sound of skin on skin. After a few moments Mace's breath left him in an almost-whine that gave Cassie goose bumps.

“Please, goddamn I need more...”

Capa murmured something soothing that Cassie couldn't quite hear over the sound of Mace groaning as Capa finally pushed inside him. Lube coated fingers found their way to Mace's hips as he started moving gingerly. She saw tiny dips in the skin when Robert squeezed his fingertips at the same time his eyes squeezed shut.

“Goddamn, Cassie…” her lover breathed her name as his hips pressed against Mace's ass, pushing him forward and deeper into her.

“Mace, you feel fucking good.”

Mace sighed blissfully at the praise. Pinned in place between the two of them he couldn't move much, so instead he reached one hand back down to grind against Cassie's clit. His motions got clumsier as Capa picked up speed.

Even the idea of this situation would have intensified Cassie's orgasm. Mace ground against her with each of Robert's thrusts and he was very vocal - his every panted breath a little curse or moan of pleasure. Robert was usually quiet, and every little punched-out sound from the other man's mouth was like an electric current right to her centre. She came explosively around his cock, clinching him tightly between her thighs, not caring about the disruption to their carefully established pace. Mace wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing the breath out of her briefly.

“Fuck yes, Cassie,” his breath was hot on the skin of her neck.

Twitching and over sensitive, Cassie slid his cock out of her with a sigh until she could relax again. Her own wetness eased the movement of her hand as she stroked him roughly.

Mace gasped Capa’s name and Cassie saw him slow his hips.

“Too much?” He asked, stroking a hand down Mace's back. “Do you need be to stop?”

Cassie had expected more of his earlier sass, but what came out was plaintive, edging on desperate.

“No! Fuck no, please! Harder!”

With a groan Capa complied. Cassie heard their flesh snapping together and alternated her strokes with Capa's. She kissed Mace's gaping mouth, licking and sucking on his lower lip before leaning forward to bite at his neck gently.

“Goddamn you two look good,” she whispered hoarsely before pressing him back inside her.

Cassie was more than satisfied by this point. She wasn't looking for another orgasm for herself this time. Instead she would focus on Mace and Capa the way they'd focused on her. Mace wasnt even thrusting forward into her at all anymore; a sure sign of the end of his hard won self control. Now he was just pushing back against Capa's cock, chasing his own climax. Capa felt the change in flow and leaned down to murmur into Mace's ear. Cassie couldn't hear half of what he said, but knowing capa she could imagine.

“... Feel so good on my cock… Look so good like this… So tight…”

He spoke louder again, clearly for Cassie's benefit: “Mace, can you come like this?” 

Mace nodded, his eyes squeezed shut, still making those high pitched little gasps that Cassie associated with being penetrated.

“Good,” he said smiling, nuzzling briefly against Mace's neck behind his ear. “You're going to come inside Cassie, right?”

Cassie watched Mace's desperate face as he gasped out a barely audible “fuck yes”.

She moaned and dragged her fingernails across his chest until he moaned loudly. His face and chest were bright red and he wasn't even trying to stay quiet.

“Mace, I want to feel you,”

“Ah fuck, I'm so close…”

“Come on, Mace, don't keep her waiting,” Capa gasped, squeezing his hips tighter as he drove into him.

Mace's arms were shaking with the effort of holding himself up.

“Please please please Capa right there ohmygod…!”

Mace trailed off into a whining shout until all the breath was squeezed out of his lungs as he collapsed forward onto Cassie while he came. Capa's cock slid out of Mace's body and he palmed himself frantically, dropping forward against Mace's back and biting his shoulder, leaving stripes of cum across his ass.

Cassie wriggled herself free of Mace's waning erection and sighed happily. He was crushed against her by Capa's weight but for the moment she just enjoyed the afterglow. Teasingly, she rubbed her nose against his stubbled cheek and he chuckled as he caught his breath. Capa rolled over to tuck alongside them on the narrow bunk, pressing an affectionate kiss to Cassie's cheek and another to Mace's, making him laugh again.

He needed this, she thought warmly. Or he needed something to untie those knots inside him and this was what he got.

He fidgeted atop her.

“I don't think they were planning for three when they built these bunks,” he sighed.

“They weren't planning for two, either, trust me.”

Mace pushed himself up onto his elbow to look at Cassie's face and she knew Robert was right. His eyes went soft when she petted his cheek gently and she felt that ache in her chest again that made her almost want to try to be something she wasn't. Capa watched in comfortable silence, a little smile on his face. It wouldn't be the first time a third developed feelings for one or the other of them and they both knew where they stood.

“So,” he said after a moment. “Was that an apology?”

Mace's bemused gaze slid over to take in Capa's poorly hidden grin. He leaned over Cassie's chest to press a bold kiss to Capa's full lips.

“Yeah, I guess it was.”

Capa closed the distance this time for another brief kiss.

“Apology accepted.”


End file.
